


Yellow Umbrella

by Enjolchilles



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How I Met Your Mother Fusion, Coincidences, Eventual Romance, F/M, Identity Issues, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Road Trips, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Annie Edison gets a wedding invitation from someone she hasn't seen since high school. Seeing as she's been feeling a bit down and confused recently, she decides going back to her hometown for a few days wouldn't be too bad.Inspired mostly by the last season of "How I Met Your Mother", but no knowledge of that is necessary to understand this fic!
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 34
Kudos: 106





	1. letters and invitations

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this takes place sometime after season 6 in a universe where most events of the show happened except Annie didn't go to Greendale.
> 
> Sorry if it's obvious that I don't know anything about facebook, weddings, or Colorado.

_ Troy Barnes _

It had been a long time since Annie had seen that name. She held the envelope in her hand, delicately almost not believing it was real, and ran her finger over the black ink. She ripped it open quickly, her curiosity overcoming her. She set her backpack down and sat at her kitchen table to read the content carefully.

_ Dear Annie Edison, _

_ This is Troy Barnes from high school. You may not remember me- _

Of course she remembers him, she thinks. 

- _ since we haven't talked in a long time. Not that we talked much in school either. I just wanted to reach out and thank you. I know you might not realize it but you changed my life. Because of your breakdown at that senior year party I ended up quitting football and going to community college. There I met some great people and my new best friend, now fiancee. I feel like I weirdly owe it all to you. So, even though we don't really know each other, I'd really appreciate it if you could come to my wedding. If you're interested you can RSVP on my facebook. If not, well, thanks anyways! _

_ Hope to hear from you soon, _

_ Troy Barnes _

_ PS. The wedding is movie themed. If you can, please dress and give gifts accordingly. _

Annie was surprised to say the least. She hadn't seen Troy Barnes since that party and now she was invited to his wedding. She giggled a bit as she remembered how she used to have a crush on him. 

Despite it being a bit strange she was touched by his letter. It was a very sweet gesture and she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued. 

The truth is she’d been a bit down recently. She’d been feeling a bit… lost. Unsure of where she was headed with her career, or just life in general. Come to think of it she hadn't really been out of the house in way way too long. 

Maybe a few days away could really do her good. 

  
  



	2. bus rides and misfortunes

Annie was packing up her last few things. She double checked that she had enough clothes for the weekend, that she’d packed all her toiletries and printed her two bus tickets, before stepping out into the chill early morning air. 

Annie wasn't quite sure how to stick to their cinema theme while packing. She gave up in the end, as none of her clothing even remotely resembled a recognizable movie costume. But it's the gift she had struggled with more. She had noticed on Troy's facebook that they were registered at Sheets and Things ( _ we really only want the things _ , is what the post said). She decided she’d get them something of their wishlist and let the people that know them better choose the more personal and theme-adhering gifts.

She threw her bag over her shoulder and locked her apartment door behind her. The bus stop was just a few blocks away. 

She always sat in the front few rows of the bus, it was a habit she hadn't broken from her youth as a teacher's pet. After all everyone knows the “cool” kids always sat at the back. First she read until she started to feel nauseous, then listened to some music before leaning her head against the window and shutting her eyes. When she opened them they were at a stop and a few more people boarded.

“Excuse me?” Annie heard a sickeningly sweet and sing-songy voice.

“Hi.”

“Is this seat taken?”

Annie turned her head around to see that most of the previously empty seats had filled up during her nap. While normally she preferred to be left alone on public transport she could never refuse what seemed to be such a nice lady, “Go for it,” She smiled.

“Thank youuu,” The woman said, extending the ending vowel, “I’m Shirley.”

“Annie.”

“Where are you headed, Ann-ie,” Shirley said, splitting her name into two parts. Cute.

“Back to my hometown, Greendale. You?” 

“Oh Greendale!”

“You know it?”

“Yes, of course. I’m headed there as well!”

“Have you been before?” Annie asked.

“Lived there my whole life, I was only out of town now visiting family. I’m going back for a wedding,” Shirley explained.

Annie’s eyebrows quirked up in excitement, “It wouldn't happen to be Troy Barnses' wedding would it?”

Shirley tapped Annie’s arm playfully, “Yes! How do you know Troy?”

“We went to high school together,” Annie was relieved. Now she could hopefully arrive at the wedding with a bit more information on the past 6 years of Troy’s life, other than the information she had gathered from his facebook page which was pretty barren.

“Thats nice!”

“How do you know Troy?”

“We went to community college together, 4 years.”

“I haven't seen him in a very long time.” 

“Well, I've always loved him to death but I know he's a very different man now than when I met him. So don't be surprised if he seems different.”

Annie had liked Troy, like  _ a lot _ , but she was glad to hear that he’d grown, “I’ve just realized I don't even know anything about who he's marrying.”

“Ah,” Shirley nodded, “Abed. We all met in a spanish study group together,” Annie could tell there was some hesitation in Shirley’s voice, but then she smiled, “I won't pretend I understood their relationship at first, but now I understand my boys are happy and, well, that's what matters.”

* * *

After hearing a few more Greendale Community College anecdotes (what an interesting school, Annie thought), they were approaching this bus’s last stop. 

“Are you getting on the next bus here?” Annie asked, as they got off.

“No, my husband’s in town for business. He’s picking me up and we're driving back home together.”

“Oh okay,” Annie masked her disappointment with a smile, “I hope you know that you’re the only thing that got me through the past couple of hours.”

“Aww,” Shirley hugged Annie, “I’d offer you a ride but Andre’s car won't fit another person,” they broke away, “but i’ll see you at the wedding okay dear?”

Annie nodded and waved as Shirley made her way towards the parking lot, “Bye Shirley!” her face fell as Shirley entered a small red car in the distance. She’d have to bear the rest of her journey alone.

She found a bathroom in the station to wash her face. She had a bit of time on her hands so she thought she’d double check the departure time at the desk.

“Hello,” she greeted the lady. “Do you know when the next bus to Greendale leaves?”

“I’m sorry ma’am the next bus to Greendale only leaves tomorrow afternoon.”

“What? But I have a ticket right here,” Annie searched through her bag then slid the withdrawn ticket beneath the glass partition.

“Oh I see,” The woman put the ticket on the table and pointed to the writing on it, “This is a bus for Greenville, not Greendale.”

Annie’s heart stopped, her voice was shaky as she snatched the ticket and quickly turned away, “Oh okay, I'm sorry.”

Annie ran back into the bathroom, slamming and locking a stall door behind her. She slumped her back against it and looked at the ticket in disbelief. It seemed impossible, Annie had never been a careless person. She could have swore that she double checked both of her tickets. She ripped it up now and threw the pieces into the toilet before her, flushing it with her foot. She cried quietly, sniffles turning into sobs. She wiped her tears away and slid down to sit on the floor, not even caring if her skirt got dirty. 

After a few more minutes of breaking down in the bathroom Annie composed herself and evaluated her options. She knew no matter what she had to make it to that wedding. 

  
  



	3. hitchhiking and existential rants

Annie liked to go on walks to clear her head, which is the only explanation she has for why she’s currently walking away from the bus station. She's sure that in a few minutes she’ll turn back around and buy a ticket for the bus tomorrow, she’d miss the rehearsal dinner but it's better than nothing. For now she’ll just enjoy the chill air on her face.

20 minutes had passed and she was quite far away from the station, it was time to turn back. That's when a car started to slow behind her. 

“Headed somewhere, stranger? Need a ride?,” A blonde woman in the car asked her.

Annie was reluctant to respond, “...Uh, yes. Greendale.”

“No way, me too!” The woman’s voice rasped as it raised in pitch, “Get in!”

Against her better judgement Annie’s hand shot towards the door handle. Statistically speaking murderers tend to be male. When Annie opened the passenger side door she asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yea, no worries. I pick up hitchhikers all the time.”

Annie sunk into the chair, the car was old and a bit beat up, but Annie had no room to complain.

“So what's taking you to Greendale? Other than me," the woman joked. 

“A wedding.”

“Troy and Abed?”

“Yes actually, you're the second person I’ve met that's going to that wedding.”

“Oh yea? Weird."

Annie nodded, "I'm Annie, by the way."

“Britta,” Britta stretched one hand out for a quick shake before returning it to the wheel. “So did you miss your bus? Or could you not afford it? You know I always say that all public transportation should be free, it's insane to think that the government doesn't put enough money into funding programs for the community, not to mention that-"

Annie felt guilty but she had to cut Britta off, “I bought the wrong ticket, had a quick bathroom cry, then found you.”

“Been there.”

Annie laughed a little, “So did you also go to Greendale Community college?”

“That's right, how did you know?”

“I met a woman, Shirley, on the bus earlier. Do you know her?”

“Hell yea I know Shirley, we met Troy together, in a study group.”

“Spanish right? I think that's what she told me.”

“Yep, Spanish. We're pretty tight-knit."

“So will your whole study group be at the wedding?”

“I think so, I mean we were like a family. I doubt anyone would miss a chance to see two members of their family marry each other. There's been a few different iterations of the study group, the original group was Troy, Abed, Jeff, Shirley, Pierce, and me. And Chang was our teacher and the dean was… our dean. Then there was Elroy, Frankie, Duncan a few times.”

“That's quite the complicated history you guys have there.”

“I guess so.”

For the next hour Annie and Britta caught each other up on their respective histories. Annie explained how she knew Troy in high school, then took a gap year to be in rehab, applied for some schools (including in Greendale) but ended up going a few towns over.

Britta interrupted, “When was the last time you ate? You must be hungry.”

“I could eat,” They were nearing the outskirts of Greendale and Britta said she knew a place where they could get some cheap food.

It was some vegetarian restaurant where she got a discount because one time she flashed the manager.

They rolled up to the parking lot and parked underneath a flickering street lamp. 

“Are you picky?” Britta asked.

“No.”

“Okay, then would you mind staying here while I grab some grub, can't risk the car getting stolen again ya know?”

Annie nodded. Once Britta left, Annie checked her phone for the first time in hours. Troy had posted a new picture on his facebook. It was him between two other men, the one on the right she had to assume was Abed as they were wearing matching green shirts with the words # _TroyAndAbedAreGettingMarried_ printed on in big white block letters. On his other side was a taller and probably slightly older man, he had a bemused but kind smirk on his face. He wasn't tagged so she didn't know the handsome stranger’s name. The caption just read something about the best man throwing a great bachelor party (with pizza and kettle corn apparently). 

Annie was spooked by a knock on the window, but it was just Britta gesturing for Annie to roll down her window. Britta handed her a paper bag then went to the other side to open the door, “Thanks,” She said, “my hands were too full.”

“No problem,” Annie opened up the bag to look inside, “What is this?" she asked.

“That is a lettuce wrap, and this,” She held up the bag in her hand, “is a salad. What do you prefer? Cause I'll eat either.”

“The salad please,” they exchanged bags.

“Sorry I interrupted before, what were you saying? About why you're coming to the wedding?” Britta asked before taking a crunchy bite from her lettuce.

“Oh, we don't need to continue that story. It's a bit of a downer,” Annie mumbled while she looked down and raked the reusable fork Britta gave her through her salad.

“Don't worry about it, I'm like, the queen of downers. Plus I was a psychology major.”

Annie started to explain between mouthfuls of salad, “I've always been the kind to plan my life five years in advance. So now I've just spent half a decade learning about hospital management, only to now be peddling drugs which is what originally caused my downfall. I go to work everyday to do a job I don't wan't to do in hopes that one day I'll be promoted to the position that I actually went to school for but still don't fully understand. I mean hospital management, what does that even mean?”

Britta shrugged.

“I’ve just been in a rut recently. I’ve never really had friends, I always thought that would change once I entered the “adult world” but now it's like I'm in some sort of purgatory. I’m in my 20s, I'm not my teenage self anymore but I don't feel like a functioning adult just yet. I thought I would be if I started taking more risks and making my own decisions. So that's why I left, I thought some time away, being surrounded by people who have their life together would rub off on me, help me out. We're about the same age, and Troy is getting married!”

Britta stopped eating to look Annie in the eyes, “Annie, nobody really has their shit together, especially not at Greendale. Sure Troy is getting married, but Abed and him are still young and figuring things out. They've just decided that they're gonna figure it out together,” but Annie didn't look convinced, Britta continued, “If it makes you feel any better: I never really know what I’m doing. I'm always competing against other people or trying, but failing, to solve other people's problems in the hope that someday they’ll see me as good enough.”

They finished eating in silence, sitting with their own thoughts and unsure of how to reassure the other that everything would be alright. They watched the sun rise as they passed the "Welcome to Greendale" sign. 

  
  



	4. rehearsal dinners and hotel bars

Annie sat waiting in Britta’s car while Britta ran into her apartment to grab an outfit for the rehearsal dinner. Annie offered for them to get ready together at Annie's hotel room since it was inside the wedding venue and they were running a bit behind. 

Britta threw a gym bag into the back seat. 

Annie checked into the hotel within the venue. The man at the desk handed her the room key and wished her a pleasant stay. 

Britta had brought a simple tight black dress with long sleeves. Annie wore a short and flowy teal dress with a dark blue cardigan, as she often got cold.

In the elevator ride down to the dining hall Annie begged Britta to help her find her way around and “Introduce me to some people, like Troy.”

“I thought you already knew Troy?”

“I do, but we haven't seen each other since high school. And I look very different, he probably won't recognize me straight away.”

“I promise,” the elevator door opened but only Britta stepped out, “Coming?”

Annie bit her bottom lip, “Nervous,” she said, “I’m not sure why.”

“I promise Annie, I wont leave your side until you tell me to.”   


Annie walked out as she noticed she was running out of time and the door was closing. 

Britta pat her shoulder, “I’m proud of you. Let's go.”

The space for the rehearsal dinner definitely reflected the movie theme. Mostly in the sense that someone plucked bits and pieces from different cinematic classics, threw them into a bowl then poured the contents across a room. It reminded Annie of a million cheesy themed bar and bat mitzvahs she’d been to before. But nothing about it seemed disingenuous, she could just tell it was an accurate reflection of the couple, despite not even really knowing them.

“I need a drink first, you want anything?” Britta asked. 

“Not yet, thank you.”

While Britta ordered some drink or other, Annie looked around as more people filed into the room. She could see Troy at the head table. He was talking to that tall handsome man she'd seen in his facebook post. She turned to Britta to ask if she knew who the man was but Britta spoke before she got the chance, “look Troy doesn't seem too busy right now, let's go say hi.”

When Annie turned back towards Troy the stranger had left his side, “Ok, I think I’m ready.”

Britta took the lead, “Troy!”

“Britta!” They hugged and exchanged some other niceties.

“And this is?” He asked, looking Annie in the eye and stretching out his hand.

Annie shook his hand with a strong grip, “Annie. Annie Edison.”

Troy’s face lit up, “Annie?” his shock showed all across his face, he let go of her hand and wrapped her into a hug, “Sorry, I didn't recognize you!”

Annie was caught off-guard but not uncomfortable by the action and reciprocated the hug, “That's alright, I’ve changed a bit.”

“Thanks so much for coming. I’m really sorry if my letter creeped you out.”

“No way! I thought it was very sweet.”

Troy smiled wide, in a completely joyful way, not even slightly forced. He wasn't like this in high school, Annie thought.

“So I see you've met Britta.”

“Yep, she totally saved my life at the bus station,” they smiled at each other, “this is a really beautiful place.”

“Thank you, This is actually where our friend Garrett got married, but I wasn't here cause I was off sailing with Levar Burton for a year.”

Annie’s eyes widened.

“… it's a long story.”

She laughed, “I’d love to hear it sometime, but for now I’ll let you get back to your groom duties.” She could feel some people lingering behind her, hoping to congratulate Troy. 

“It was great seeing you, thanks for coming. I need to introduce you to Abed later!”

“See you later then!”

As they walked away Britta was grinning, “You did it! See that wasn't too bad.”

“Yea, you're right.”

Annie and Britta heard a voice behind them, “Ann-ie?” The stress on the polysyllabic nature of her name was unmistakable.

Annie turned around to greet her bus buddy, “Hi Shirley!”

“Brit-ta!” she watched as the friends hugged, “I didn't know you two knew each other.”

“We met yesterday, she gave me a ride.”

Shirley turned smiled and turned to Britta, “Have you seen Jeff yet? He's the only one I haven't seen yet.”

“Nope,” right then the man from before approached behind Shirley with his finger over his lips, Britta's face broke a little but she composed herself by biting her cheek and rambling, “Nope I have not seen him, haven't seen him at all."

The man, who Annie now assumed was named Jeff, tapped Shirley on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around, “Jeff!” She exclaimed. They hugged and rocked back and forth for a few seconds, “How've you been?” she asked.

“No complaints,” he answered. After they broke away he gave a nod to Britta who returned the gesture. 

“How’re the best man duties going?” Britta asked.

“Great, you're looking at the best best man there's ever been,” he smiled big and smugly. 

Britta rolled her eyes, scoffed, then spoke in the driest but friendliest way, “Classic Winger.”

He looked to Annie, she noticed how much taller he seemed now, up close. She initiated a handshake, thinking it was the “adult” thing to do, “Annie Edison.”

“Jeff Winger,” he said as they shook, his grip just as strong as hers, “Nice to meet you." 

Annie smiled, “Likewise.”

They finally let go, after perhaps a few seconds too long. 

Jeff checked the watch on his wrist, “Well I still have a few things to help Troy and Abed with, it was nice seeing you guys.”

"And just as quickly as he appeared, he’s gone,” Britta joked.

Later Annie met Abed, he was nice and she quickly understood why the wedding was themed the way it is. 

The rest of the evening passed quickly, there was more meeting and greeting, Jeff made a small speech (which apparently he does quite often), and wished everyone a good night.

Annie said goodbye to Shirley, Troy, Abed, and Jeff. As well as some of their other friends she’d met that night. Britta followed her to her hotel room to gather her things and head back to her apartment, “See you tomorrow!” they said simultaneously.

And just like that the evening was over. Annie had spent the last few hours meeting new people and catching up on all she missed after leaving Greendale years ago, only to be alone once more. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest, which she had been avoiding so well for the past 24 hours, but was now back with a vengeance. She sunk into her bed slowly, the springs of the mattress creaking as she moved onto her back. She threw her hands over her face and let out a frustrated grunt. She turned her head towards the clock. 10:30, it wasn't even that late.

The hotel has a bar, she remembered. 

* * *

She pushed herself up onto the tall barstool and ordered something fruity. When it arrived she drank it quick leaving behind ice and a yellow cocktail umbrella, she played with it using it to mindlessly stir what was left of her drink. It gave her a strange sense of dejavu, but she was a little buzzed now and couldn't remember what it reminded her of. 

On the other side of the bar sat the only other person in the place. Jeff, typing away, absorbed by his phone. She whispered to the bartender, “Excuse me, I’d like to buy that man a drink. Scotch, something good but nothing too expensive.”

The bartender nodded in understanding.

Jeff looked up in surprise at the drink put in front of him, “I didn't order this,” he said. 

“She did,” The bartender pointed to her.

Annie waved, a little flushed. 

Jeff headed her way, “Just to be clear if I had seen you over here I would have bought you a drink first.”

“Dont worry about it,” she smiled, “How are you?”

He raised the drink, “Better now.”

“I thought you might need it.”

“You know me so well already,” He smiled and Annie could have swore she melted for a second. He sat next to her, “So I never really learned how you know Abed or Troy?”

She told him the story, Troy's letter, why it made her want to come. Though she’d explained this bit many times in the past few days, she did it now with a tinge of pink in her cheeks. She’d just met Jeff yet she weirdly cared about what he thought of her. Which she knew was stupid.

But Jeff was understanding. “You know all those lost feeling things are not exactly anything out of the ordinary for your age.”

“My age? Don't say that like you’re some ancient relic.”

“I’m older than you.”

“Okay, but older and old aren't the same thing.”

Jeff didn't look like he believed her, “Sure.”

They hit a lull in their conversation, Annie ran her finger on the rim around her glass. Strangely enough the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, but Annie was the first to break, “Maybe I should get going soon, big day tomorrow.”

“Yea, you're right,” Jeff watched as Annie shifted off the bar stool, she was an inch away from the door when he shouted after her, “Or maybe we could have one more drink?”

She turned around, surprised.

He continued, “Tomorrow is tomorrow, let's go big tonight.”

Annie returned to her seat accepting his offer.

“So what’ll it be, m'lady?”

“An appletini, m'lord,” She giggled at the disgust on his face.

* * *

Annie didn't have the best experience with holding her drink. While Jeff put back a few more drinks she nursed her appletini, already feeling it. They chatted a bit, he told her even more stories about Greendale, how he used to be a lawyer. It wasn't till Annie almost fell out of her chair that they finally decided to shut their party down. They had been the only ones in the bar for a while and it was nearing closing time. He offered her his arm which she willingly grabbed to not fall over on her way up to her room. They whispered and joked on their way, shushing each other hoping not to make too much noise and wake up any of the other guests. 

When they reached Annie’s room she thanked him, “I had a great time,” she said.

“Me too.”

Annie drunkenly grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him lightly. When she pulled away Jeff didn't say anything, just ushered her into the room and wished her a goodnight before leaving. Annie closed the door and leaned her back against it, touching her fingers to her lips. Annie flopped onto her bed and fell asleep within seconds, not bothering to change her clothes.


	5. minor freakouts and wedding ceremonies

Annie woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. She should’ve anticipated the hangover and drank less last night, but at the moment she had been enjoying herself too much to worry about the consequences. She rolled over very carefully to inflict the least amount of pain possible while checking the clock on the bedside table. Yesterday she had accepted Britta’s proposition to help set up before the ceremony and she was now regretting it as it meant she’d have to head down earlier than she would’ve liked. 

Luckily she had an hour and a half to stuff herself with every hangover cure she could think of.

* * *

“Hi!” Britta ran over to hug Annie, who flinched at the loudness of her voice, “Thank you so much for lending a hand!”

Annie pretended like she didn't still have a faint numbing pain in her head and put on her regular bubbly personality, “Of course!”

Annie started by helping to fold napkins and programs. She saw Jeff walking to and fro, doing whatever his best man duties entailed. She’d throw a smile at him which he seemed to ignore, she tried to remember if she had done or said anything she shouldn't have the night before to throw him off but nothing came to mind. She’d make sure to ask him once she got the chance. 

Annie heard footsteps and looked up to see a distressed Troy coming her way, “Hey Annie.”

“Hi Troy. What's going on? Are you alright?”

“Do you know where Britta is?” He was fidgeting with his hands and couldn't stay in place.

“She just went to the bathroom. Anything I can do?”

“Abed’s freaking out a bit and I can't go talk to him cause we agreed we wouldn't see each other before the ceremony. I thought maybe Britta could go see what's up and check he’s okay?”

Annie put her hand on Troy’s arm reassuringly, “I’ll send her your way the second I see her. I promise.”

Troy inhaled a shaky breath, nodded, thanked her, and returned to his dressing room.

Annie jogged to the bathroom and ran into Britta as she was opening the door.

“Woah Annie, you alright? what's the rush?”

“It's Troy, he was looking for you. Something with Abed and needing your help.”

“Okay let's go,” Britta walked ahead of her.

Annie hesitated then followed, “You sure you want me to come with you?”

“If you can,” Britta said.

Britta knocked on Abed's door, “Hey, Abed? Can we come in?”

“It's open,” he replied slightly muffled by the door.

They turned the knob and walked in to see Abed sitting on the floor, Britta went to sit down next to him and Annie followed. They sat in front of him, making sure to still give him some space.

“What’s going on Abed?” Britta asked.

“It's not like the movies,” He said.

“What isn't?” Britta asked.

“This whole weekend.”

Britta chewed on her bottom lip, “Okay. Tell me more.”

“In the movies something always goes wrong at the weddings. But now everything is exactly like we ordered and planned, everyone we invited rsvp’d, and I would never run away because I love Troy. No movie ever has a perfect wedding.”

“Well, isn't that a good thing?” Annie asked.

Abed shook his head quietly and brought his knees up, “It's not like the movies.”

Britta thought for a second on how to respond, “Most movie weddings end happily even if stuff goes wrong. So we don't know if it's not like the movies or not cause the wedding hasn't even started. Let's just wait it out and see before we jump to conclusions,” Britta glanced at Annie looking for her help.

Annie added, “You can't always judge a movie on its first half.”

Abed sat with a blank expression, considering their words, “I guess you’re right,” Abed looked over to Annie, “Are you dressed like a movie?” he asked.

She knew giving him an answer was what he needed now, so she looked down at her pale pink a-line dress with a new perspective and the added pressure of pleasing Abed, “uh…  _ Dirty Dancing _ ?” 

He raked his eyes over her and his breathing slowed down, “I guess I can see that.”

* * *

Crisis averted, Annie and Abed stayed chatting about their favorite tv shows for a few minutes while Britta went to check up on Troy. Annie let Abed continue getting ready while she wrapped up some of the work she was doing before. 

It had been on and off raining all day but it started to pour as the ceremony was approaching, which was okay since everything was taking place indoors. Plus, according to Abed the rain adds to the “wedding ambience and romantic atmosphere”, he then listed a few notable romance-in-the-rain scenes from tv and film.

Annie helped greet people and usher them to their seats. The rows were filling up when Annie went to join Shirley in the front. She made eye contact with Jeff as he stood by the alter, this time he returned her smile, albeit half heartedly. 

Annie has always loved a good wedding. She loved attending them or just watching them on video. She’d fall down internet rabbit holes, watching hours of strangers crying in awe at the beauty of their partner walking down the aisle or stumbling over vows trying not to burst into tears. She had a few Pinterest boards dedicated to her future wedding and a binder under her bed that she’d filled with clippings of bridal magazines since she was about 14. It had been collecting dust for a while now, marriage hadn’t been on the forefront of her mind recently. It seemed like the possibility was constantly getting further and further away...

Annie watched in awe with a big smile on her face as the boys walked down the aisle, she shed a tear with the people around her and Shirley whimpered something about “the men they had become” (her words). Troy and Abed grabbed hands in front of all their friends they’d known for years and shared their vows and first kiss as a married couple. 

It was sentimental and beautiful, and Annie was glad to be a part of it.


	6. cured loneliness and fate (if you believe in it)

Troy and Abed’s first dance was to “Somewhere Out There” from _ An American Tail _ , which apparently had some special significance for them. 

Annie watched with a champagne glass in her hand as they spun around with big goofy grins on their faces. She leaned up against a wall as people passed her by, going to congratulate the newlyweds or get another drink at the bar. She watched as Shirley and her husband slow danced, as Britta joined them when the music picked up, or as Jeff went around thanking the guests for coming.

The later it got the more Annie got a sinking feeling in her chest. She had a ticket to leave tomorrow afternoon. After she left these people’s lives would go on. Troy, Abed, Britta, Shirley, Jeff. And she’d be back home alone.

Annie felt like the walls were inching in closer to her and she wanted, no needed, some air.

She walked into the hallway and turned towards the door, as she approached the windows they reminded her that it was still raining, though it wasn't more than a light drizzle. Next to the door there was one of those tall boxes people could put their umbrellas into. Annie decided nobody would miss their umbrella for just five minutes, and of course she’d bring it back.

She picked up a bright yellow umbrella. It felt familiar in her hand. She waited till she stepped outside to open it (but if asked Annie is  _ not  _ superstitious... okay maybe sometimes). As she opened it her eyes drifted to the handle she held on to. She inched her hand upwards to reveal something carved beneath where her palm was. Initials  _ A.E. _

This was her umbrella which she had lost years and years ago, a few months before leaving for college. She couldn't be sure but she thinks she left it in some office building where she had had her last NA meeting, it had been a rainy and gloomy day outside which did not reflect the joy she felt going into her final meeting. When she left the building the sun was shining.

“Are you alright?” Jeff's voice dragged her out of her trip down memory lane,  he jogged to catch up to her.

He was standing in the rain now and getting absolutely drenched, she offered him room under her umbrella. He ducked down so she raised her arm to accommodate for his height, “I'm fine,” she nodded.

“I saw you rush out so I thought I’d come check up on you,” his voice was soft.

They stood for a few seconds listening to the rain patter on the impermeable fabric of the umbrella and smelt that fresh rain smell. 

“Have you been ignoring me?” Annie felt stupid the second the question slipped her lips. She was sure she’d be met with a  _ of course not, I've just been busy, stop jumping to conclusions. _

“Maybe a little bit,” he answered. 

She was surprised but appreciated his candor, “I was a bit drunk so I don't remember everything. Was it because I kissed you?”

“Yes, and because of what we were talking about.”

“What did I say?”

He looked away from her for a second and didn't directly answer her question, “I’m old.”

She was caught off guard, “You’re not old.”

“I’m _older_ , older than you.”

“Haven't we been over this already?” She mumbled exasperatedly.

“I just mean that all these problems you’re facing now, I faced most of them a long time ago. Well by face I mostly mean ignore. And now I’ve got different problems.”

“It’s just that- I wish that- I wish that there were two different versions of me. One that could stay here and try out a whole new life and another that could go back to the security of the life I’ve already made for myself, no matter how unsatisfied I am.”

“I get that, now that I’ve graduated and Greendale doesn’t need me anymore I’m not sure what choices to make. Do I go back to who I was before or do I try to evolve?”

“Exactly,” Annie shakes her head and looks down to the slick concrete pavement, "It doesn't sound like are issues are that different after all."

"No, I guess not," Jeff sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with big crystal eyes, “How about we make our decisions later? Right now I think there’s a dance floor that is sincerely missing us.”

Annie laughed and the heat from his hand radiated down from her shoulder and through her entire body, “Should we head back then?”

“I think so. You know, this is my umbrella by the way.” 

“What? No it’s not, it’s mine.” 

“Didnt you grab it by the door?” 

“Well yes, but it was mine. I lost it a few years ago.”

“You lost it a few years ago?” they said the last phrase in tandem.

“How did you know?” she asked.

“I found it a few years ago, and took it even though it wasn't mine,” He told her the story, how the rain had cleared and the sun was shining as Jeff had walked into his office, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. He did his rare good deed of the day by holding the door for some kind of support group who used the third floor for their weekly meetings. He couldn't help but notice how young some of the members were. He was caught and fired that day, as he left the building it was pouring again like earlier and he hadn't brought an umbrella with him. But there was one in the box next to the door, it was horridly bright yellow and undoubtedly belonged to some drug addicted teenager from earlier. However Jeff had always believed in finders keepers so he took it with no remorse, preferring not to get his hair and suit wet and add on to his already shitty day. 

“It’s like fate,” Annie laughed, “If you believe in it.” 

“I’m not sure I do.”

“Me neither. I’ve come to realise that if you want something to happen you have to do something about it,” she looked up at him again, “don't you agree?”

He looked down to her and put his hand on her cheek, bringing his face down to kiss her, even in small heels she had to meet him half way by standing on her toes. When they split apart he gave an exhaled laugh and looked up, “I guess I’ll have to buy a new umbrella huh?”

Annie smirked, “You can keep this one if you want.”

Jeff shook his head, “It should go back to its rightful owner,” He offered her his arm to walk back to the reception, “M’lady?” he asked, hoping she’d remember from the night before.

“M’lord,” and she did, taking his arm. As they walked back she asked, “Did you ever wonder whose initials these were?” she pointed to the _A.E_ she had carved into the handle of the umbrella.

“I just thought that must’ve been the brand that made it.”

“What brand is AE?” 

He pondered for a second “American Eagle?” 

“Since when has American Eagle made bright yellow umbrellas? Or carved, not even their logo, but just initials on the handle?” 

“Listen I never made a habit of shopping at American Eagle I’m not exactly caught up on what their brand would or wouldn't do."

“Everything alright out here?” Annie looked up to see not only Britta but also Shirley, and even Troy and Abed. 

“What are all of you doing out here?” Annie asked.

“We came to check on you,” said Abed.

“Aren't your other guests missing you two?” Jeff asked.

Abed answered again, “They’re all dancing, probably don’t even notice we’re gone.”

“You looked sad Ann-ie so Jeff offered to come see if you were okay. Then Jeff didn't come back so we came to check on both of you.”

Annie eye's started to sting with tears at their concern for her, but she held herself together. These strangers who she’d known for no more than a couple days cared more for her than anyone back home. 

“So, are you guys okay?” Britta asked.

Annie sniffled and hoped no one would notice, “Yea, I'm okay. Great even.”

“That's good to hear!”

Annie couldn’t hold it in any longer and started to cry. Sadly it wasn't a controlled subtle cry with only a few tears streaming down her face but instead it was a somewhat ugly sob. Shirley was the first to hug her, but soon enough all the others joined in, “What's wrong Annie?” Troy asked concerned. 

“I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave you guys. Leave Greendale. God it sounds so lame, we dont even know each other that well yet I’m better friends with you guys than anyone else I know. When I go back home I'll be alone again. With no friends.”

“No, not lame,” Jeff assured.

Shirley gave her a kind look, “Well you have friends now. Who says you need to know someone for a long time before considering them your friend? You fit with us-” 

Jeff interrupted “Like fate, not that you believe in it.”

They shared a smile.

Britta started, “This is just like what we talked about in my car, Annie. You took a risk by coming here and it payed off because you made some friends. Things aren't as bad as they seem."

“Well I could say the same thing to you, Britta. You thought that you were a nuisance and that people didn't appreciate having you around. And I know you know they do appreciate you even if you wont let yourself see that sometimes. I mean, just earlier today Troy came looking for  _ you _ for help with Abed first! Because he knew he could trust you to get it done. Isn't that right?”

Troy responded, “That's true Britta, you were the first person I thought of to help."

“And you did help,” said Abed.

Britta blushed, “Point is Annie, you can always know that you have somewhere to come back to if you feel that way again.”

“Or you could stay,” said Jeff, “just a little bit longer. Only if you can of course.”

Annie hadn't really thought of that option too seriously, but she wanted to, and there wasn't much holding her back where she lived. She’d probably have just as many, if not more opportunities here at Greendale.

And at least here she could face the unknowns of life with friends by her side.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the last! thanks for reading so far everyone <3


	7. epilogues and first dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a little longer than expected to write, I think it's because I didn't really want it to end! I had so much fun writing this story, thank you for reading ❤️

**Epilogue**

And so Annie stayed in Greendale. Packed up and moved into Britta’s apartment, at least for the time being. She’s looking for work, even applying to some out of state internships just on the off chance she gets accepted, she meets up with her friends regularly.

_ She has friends. _

After a little over a month of living in Greendale (and what felt like an eternity of flirting, glancing, and sharing moments) Annie took the initiative and finally asked Jeff out. He overcame the hurdle of their age difference and agreed. 

* * *

Jeff picked her up in front of Britta’s apartment. At first Annie was surprised Britta could afford a good place in such a nice neighborhood, till Britta explained how she begrudgingly started to accept some financial help from her parents recently. Thanks to the building’s agreeable location Jeff and Annie planned to meet out front and walk to the restaurant together. 

Annie wore a dark velvety purple dress that was short and flowy with a black jacket. She thought it was just the right mix of her actual style and newly acquired “grown up” work attire. She didn’t feel as if she was pretending to be someone else, but instead dressing as the person she was becoming. She opted for some short heels, though she was tempted towards her flats (because she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy her height difference with Jeff) she also understood the strain she’d be putting on his back if she didn’t at least try to minimize the gap. So out of the goodness of her heart she chose the heels.

She waited outside for only a few minutes before he arrived. They greeted each other with a hug, it felt nice and weirdly natural. 

“You look great,” said Jeff, sounding almost breathless.

“You too,” she replied in the same manner.

“Should we get going?” he asked.

“Lead the way!”

They walked in tandem despite Jeff's long strides. They chatted and made each other laugh on their way. All was well. Annie felt her heartbeat pick up everytime she made a joke and put her hand on Jeff’s arm or when he’d put his hand on the small of her back to guide her while trying to make room for another couple to pass them on the sidewalk. 

She swore Jeff's eyes were sparkling in the sunset. 

He was telling her about some insane story at Greendale that she wouldn’t normally have believed, but it was in line with every other crazy story she’d heard about the community college so she didn't even question it.

Annie was laughing and nodding along until she looked ahead and her eyes widened, she grumbled an “Oh no,” then grabbed Jeff’s arm and pulled him along with her to hide behind a parked car. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, he was hunched over to avoid being seen. 

“I just saw someone I know,” she responded. 

Jeff seemed to understand this feeling, “An ex?” he asked, then uncurled himself to peek over the car and quickly snapped back to face her with an expression of disbelief, “Rich?”

“You know Dr. Stephenson?” she asked. 

“I met him at Greendale,” She couldn't read Jeff’s expression, it was somehow disdained and admiring at the same time.

“I didn't know he worked at Greendale.”

“He didn’t, he was a student. He took classes for ‘fun’ like a lunatic,” he said in a mocking tone with air quotes, “We were in pottery and anthropology together. He just liked to show everyone else in the school how perfect he is. I hated him at first, but all things considered he wasn't that bad of a guy. Now I’m… indifferent to him I guess. Why, how did you meet him?”

“He came to volunteer at the hospital I was working at every once in a while. We got really close, and he was so nice, and I thought we were flirting so I asked him out but he turned me down because I was too young. Somehow everyone in the hospital found out and, while now I understand that they probably didn't care at all, at the moment I was so convinced that they all judged me for it. I was mortified.”

Jeff had sympathy in his eyes, “I’m sorry that happened, Annie. But I think it was for the best that he turned you down.”

Annie nodded, “Me too, and I understand that...  _ now _ .” 

Jeff looked over the car once more to see that Rich was gone, “looks like we’re in the clear,” he looked back to see Annie with her face in her hands, “Annie? You okay?”

“I’m embarrassed,” She mumbled, “Again.”

“How come?”

“It’s so immature to cry over being rejected.”

“But you’re not crying.”

“Not outwardly,” she joked.

“Well then you’re pretty good at hiding it,” he offered her his hand, “come on lets keep walking, clear our minds a bit.”

Annie took his hand and they merged back onto the sidewalk, “Did I make us late for your reservations?” She asked.

“I actually didn’t make any reservations,” he confessed, “trust me these restaurants are never at full capacity.”

Annie smiled, had anyone else told her they hadn’t planned their night ahead she would have scolded them but she didn't mind that Jeff had done it. Not everything needed to be planned down to the second, and she was learning to be okay with that.

“In that case, could we keep walking for a bit? I’m not very hungry yet,” she explained, “if that's alright with you.”

Jeff smiled, “fine with me.”

Annie, with one final blast of confidence, grabbed onto Jeff's arm and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if any grammar/spelling needs to be corrected or just let me know what you think :)


End file.
